Borderline personality disorder (BPD) is rarely discussed in the correctional literature, but a remarkably high percentage of general population inmates suffer from this debilitating disorder. Virtually nothing is known about crimes that bring people with BPD into the criminal justice system, how people with BPD fare while incarcerated, and the treatment and criminal justice outcomes of those with BPD. Equally unknown are the factors that enhance vs. jeopardize successful post-release reintegration into the community. To reduce substance use, HIV risk, and recidivism, and to enhance post-release adjustment, this project aims capitalize on a 10 year longitudinal study of 508 general population jail inmates to: 1. Provide Clinically-Relevant Descriptive Information on Inmates with BPD regarding (a) the nature of BPD symptoms among inmates; pre-incarceration (b) substance misuse, (c) HIV risk behavior, and (d) criminal behavior; (e) adjustment during incarceration, (f) preparation for community re-entry, (g) treatment seeking and engagement associated with symptoms of BPD, and (h) post-release outcomes (e.g., substance misuse, HIV risk, recidivism) at 1, 4, and 7 years post-release. 2. Test Trajectories in BPD Symptomatology and Post Release Substance Misuse, HIV Risk, and Recidivism by (a) examining changes in symptoms of BPD over the period of incarceration and (b) the trajectory of BPD symptoms post-release, evaluating hypothesized predictors of change; (c) modeling the dynamic relationship between BPD symptoms and substance misuse over time; and by evaluating hypothesized (d) mediators and (e) moderators of the link between BPD symptoms and substance misuse and recidivism. 3. Greatly Expand Our Understanding of the Phenomenon of BPD among Men by (a) conducting an IRT analysis of the PAI BPD scales, and (b) examining gender differences in the precursors, correlates, and consequences of BPD as part of analyses for Specific Aims 1 and 2. The proposed project would disseminate information to researchers, practitioners, and policy makers to both enhance awareness and improve intervention.